1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for managing radio measurements during discontinuous reception (DRX).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile wireless devices are becoming increasingly full-featured and complex, and accordingly must support multiple aspects of operation including for example voice calls, data streaming, and various multimedia applications. High speed data capability is particularly significant for mobile device users, and various technologies have recently been implemented to enhance mobile device capability in this regard. One exemplary high-bandwidth technology is the Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular capability, which has become increasing pervasive on mobile wireless devices (also referred to as User Equipment, or “UEs”).
While enhancing data capability, LTE networks also place additional demands on mobile wireless device power consumption. Accordingly, mechanisms exist within LTE-enabled devices to mitigate power consumption, and hence enhance user experience by not draining the user's battery at an undesirable rate. One such mechanism within LTE is known as discontinuous reception, or “DRX”, and another is discontinuous transmission or “DTX”. In LTE networks, the base station (Enhanced NodeB, or “eNB”) controls DRX operations using various timers and/or parameters that are communicated to the UE.
LTE communications are further conducted according to a time schedule that includes frames, subframes, and slots. When the UE has a radio resource connection (RRC), the UE can be allocated one or more time slots for communication. If a UE is enabled for DRX operation in RRC connected mode, the UE will wake-up and sleep in accordance with its resource allocations. During RRC idle mode, the UE does not have a radio resource connection. The UE will periodically wake-up to see if it is being paged within a frame of data. If the frame does not have a page for the UE, the UE will go back to sleep.
Unfortunately, present implementations of the DRX functionality utilize a complete set of measurements (e.g., cell measurements) during each DRX cycle. However, a complete set of measurements on each cycle is not always required, and accordingly additional resources (including battery power) are expended in performing these unnecessarily complete measurements on each cycle.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are needed to further refine and more intelligently schedule measurements during DRX cycle operation.